Movie Night
by Posteritycanbiteme
Summary: Basically set somewhere in the middle of season 1. Laura tries to make friends with Carmilla by having a harmless movie night :) I Suck at summaries - Hollstein smut, probs going to be two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ugh I swear to god this freaking vampire will be the death of me. Not only does she completely ignore the chore wheel that I so thoroughly explained to her, she's now also taken to eating my cookies, drinking my cocoa and clogging up the drain with her super thick, undead hair. Today I came home to treat myself to a well-deserved nap after spending the day helping laf clear up an incident with the alchemy department, and guess what? _My_ freaking yellow pillow, on _her_ bed. I need to have serious words with this girl about boundaries.

"Hey, cupcake."

I almost fall off my bed when I hear the voice of my roommate come from the bathroom door.

"I didn't realise you were in here" I say with a shaky voice, hoping she didn't see me jump.

"I do live here too, cutie" she smirks at me as she walks to the wardrobe in only a towel. She begins pulling out clothes and dropping them on the floor if she decides against them.

With her back to me, I catch myself staring the back of her perfect, pale legs, watching as droplets of water from the shower slide down her thighs. I swear she picked the smallest towel on purpose.

"As much as I am flattered, I'm beginning to worry that you've forgotten how to blink."

 _Dammit Laura!_ She caught me. She smirks at me, looking over her shoulder as my eyes meet hers and my face quickly reddens. I try to hide it by coughing and pulling the nearest book to my face.

I hear a towel drop and I peer over my book. _Oh my god._

Carmilla still had her back to me but she now had on just a pair of panties. Her dark, wet hair still dripping water down her spine and I followed the drops with my eyes.

 _Dammit Laura that's your roommate! Who cares if she's practically naked, she lives here. Control yourself._

"That book any good, creampuff?" I hear her smirk in her voice as she pulls a tank top over her head, still no pants on.

"Uh...yeah" I manage to get out. Oh god my voice sounds husky I hope she can't hear it.

"hmm, why don't you read the line you're on out to me." She's sitting on her bed now, towel drying her hair. I regather my thoughts and look down to read whatever line my eyes land on,

"Jealousy - Feeling or showing an envious resen- hold on this is a dictionary!"

Carmilla lets out a laugh and takes the book from my hands.

"Didn't you know that when you picked the book up, sweetheart?" she leans in so her mouth is just by my ear.

"or were you _distracted?_ " she pulls away and winks at me as she turns to walk to the fridge to go and get her special blood container.

I can hardly breathe. I hear my heartbeat in my ears and as she bends right over to open the fridge I hear it stop, replaced by a million completely filthy thoughts that I immediately blush red at. Then it hits me. Carmilla thinks I have a crush on her! She's so arrogant! I totally don't, I just don't appreciate her sauntering around half-naked.

"You know, that yellow pillow on your bed looks awfully familiar." I snap at her as she stands up, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What's mine is yours, cupcake" she smirks again as she lies down, placing an arm behind her head which was resting on said yellow pillow.

I take a deep breath, remembering what LaF told me to do earlier.

"I was thinking...you and I got off on the wrong foot carm. How about we have a movie night tonight? Just you and me. No cheesy vampire flicks. Completely your choice"

She seemed to light up at my last three words.

"Completely my choice, hmm?" she raised her eyebrow at me. God If I didn't find it so hot I'd want to slap it straight off her- _wait...hot?_

I felt the bed dip beside me and Carmilla pulled my laptop to her and I heard the unlock sound.

"When did you find the time to watch porn?" she said as if it were the most innocent thing she'd ever spoken.

"I...I wha-...what!?" I snatch it from her to see nothing on the screen but the background picture of my dad and I when I was 9 years old at christmas.

"Relax, cutie. Although, I wonder what it says about you that you believed me." she winks and my stomach drops. She takes the laptop back off of my lap and starts clicking and scrolling around on it. After a few moments I hear a movie start up. She pushes it off her lap and separates her legs...still wearing only a tank top and black panties. _Holy shit what is she doing to me._

I stare blankly for a few seconds and she pats the bed in front of her.

"Sweetheart...your beds far too small for us both to sit side-by-side. I get claustrophobic; a result of spending two human lifetimes, give or take, in a coffin. Sit in between my legs" I almost combust at the words 'in between my legs'. _Laura get a hold of yourself._

I wordlessly shuffle backwards until my back is pressed against a warm front and I can feel the lace of her underwear pressed against the base of my spine because she's sat on top of my pillows. Her hands snake around my waist and onto my thighs as she pulls the laptop between my legs. I swallow hard as I suddenly realise what movie is playing: Black Swan.

We go through half the movie without speaking a word to each other though I am painfully aware of her hands on my thighs, dangerously close to my- _I swear to god if I dont stop thinking about things like this I'm going to take myself for a cold shower._

And now the scene I've been dreading dreading appears on the screen. Natalie portman is lying on a bed as Mila Kunis's hands run down the length of her stomach, her mouth disappearing between the girls legs. I feel Carmilla shift behind me and I realise as I feel the lace of her underwear shifts against my back again, _she was getting wet from watching this with me._ I swallow loudly which draws her attention to me and she chuckles.

"Hot and bothered there, cupcake?" She probably thinks she's got me caught here but I gather up my courage.

"No. But I have a _feeling_ you are." I hear a sharp intake of breath as she pulls her center away from my back, obviously noticing that I could feel it.

I smirk, finally being able to make carmilla squirm was so satisfying.

I suddenly notice that Mila's hair looks exactly like Carmilla's would from that angle...better yet, that's probably exactly what carmilla would look like if she had her head- _okay! Cool it off Hollis!_ The blonde on the screen starts moaning shamelessly and the atmosphere in the rooms getting thicker and thicker. It may be my imagination but is Carmilla's hand getting higher up my leg? I feel her fingers brush slowly upwards. _Fuck It totally is._ She'll never let me hear the end of it if she feels how wet I am right now. Obviously not because of her...because of the movie. Her breath is warm and hard just under my ear and I suddenly think she's going to bite me. I can almost feel her lips on my neck now. Her hand is just at the hem of where my underwear starts under my jeans and getting closer to my zipper...

"Hey Hollis! Did I leave my bio mag- _Oh._ I'm sorry...am I interrupting something here…?"

I practically shoot away from carmilla as if she were on fire as Laf bursts through the door. I hear the Vampire in the room let out a barely audible groan of frustration.

But I hear it.

"Shortstack and I were just watching a movie." She says out of breath. Luckily the scene has finished.

"Oh well...this was all I wanted." They pick up the magazine from the desk near the fridge.

"Also Perry wanted Carmilla to know that her clothes have been lying in laundry for 4 days now and that if she doesn't get them in the next 5 minutes they're trash."

Carmilla shifts off the bed and groaned, she scrambles to reach the pants she threw on the floor earlier, giving me a lovely view of her- _Oh my god stop._

"Fuck. We'll continue this later, creampuff." She winks at me. Is there a hidden meaning to that? I hear the door shut behind Laf and Carmilla. I shut over the laptop. I'm suddenly aware of how uncomfortable my underwear are against me. I sit on Carmilla's bed. Surely she won't be too long and we can get back to watching the movie. Somehow the thought of Carmilla's mouth where mila kunis's was in the film won't leave my head. I find myself pulling at the zipper on my pants and slipping my hand underneath them. I start to circle my clit. I let out a deep moan at how wet I am. I soon become a hot, shuddering mess, raising my hips off the bed to allow my hand to reach further down. I can't control the string of swear words that leave my mouth and the filthy, wet noises I make from fucking myself only push me closer. My imagination pushes me over the edge as I moan out the name of the girl who's responsible for making me come. "fuck, _Carmilla!"_

I hear the door shut.

"Yes,cupcake?"


	2. Chapter 2

All blood drains from my face only to run immediately back to it as I blush furiously. I bolt upright on Carmilla's bed.

 _You're only making it worse by staring at her and gaping like an idiot. Speak dammit!_

"How long have you been standing there?" I squeak out almost silently. When she doesn't answer for a few seconds I start to wonder if she heard me at all.

"Long enough to see the _finalé._ Though I'm sure I would have heard your heartbeat from the laundry room." She's standing above me now, smirking, with that stupid eyebrow raised, frustrating me even further. If I'm being totally honest, I'm still completely turned on, even having just came on Carms bed. _Oh god. I'm still on Carms bed._

"Oh my gosh Carm, I'm so sorry." I immediately push past her, stammering apologies all over the place and burying my face in my knees on my own bed.

"As you should be..." She mumbles in my direction. _She's totally grossed out now isn't she? ugh you couldn't have kept it in your pants for 5 damn minutes, Laura, could you?_

"...that was really unfair Laura, how could you?"Her use of my actual name is enough to make me raise my bright red face from my knees. Her face was giving nothing away.

"Look, Carm I'm so sorry, and I totally understand that I grossed you out and I don't even have a real explanation for you it's just that it's hard sharing a room sometimes, like I get no time alone and it doesn't help that your mere presence turns me on sometimes and - _Oh my gosh_ I didn't mean that to sound so bad it sounded better in my head but-"

"Laura," _My damn name again._ She's walking over to the bottom of my bed now ( the end where I'm not currently bunched up in the corner with my legs to my chest) and she sits facing me, leaning back on her hands. "I have a way we can make this even, like I said, what you did was unfair," she's pulling off her pants now... _Oh god._ "you can't let me walk in on something like that and then expect me not to need some kind of release too. It's only fair that I - _ohhh Laura"_ I'm now watching as her hand moves under her black lace panties, that I already know she soaked earlier.

"C-Carm stop" My voice is weak and I'm sure she can tell how it's affecting me. She answers my request by moving faster and now I can hear exactly how wet that movie (and dare I say, what she walked in on?) has made her, and it's driving me crazy. I can feel heat building between my legs as I watch, what I can only assume is Carms fingers pushing inside herself.

"Oh fuck, _Laura_!" She's moaning constantly now. I see her nipples harden under her tank top.

"Carmilla!" I scream at her, trying to make her stop or I wont be able to control myself.

"Thats it Laura. Scream out my name again - _Holy fuck this feels so good_ " She groans loud enough that I'm worried Perry will come running through with a water-pistol to make her stop. And suddenly I can't help myself. Im hovering over carmilla and, for once, I see a look of genuine shock at my confidence. Movement underneath me comes to a stop. I decide to give her her own medicine and I smirk at her.

"Its okay. You can keep going." Her eyes go wide.

"Well well, cupcake aren't you - _woah._ Laura, what are you doing?"

I use the arm I'm not leaning on to reach down and slowly drag my fingers up her thigh right up to beneath her hand. I start drawing circles there with my fingers and I hear Carmilla's breath hitch. I start dragging my nails over her hip bone and up to her chest, pulling the tank top up as I go. I gasp when I see her almost completely naked form, shaking from pent up frustration below me now. I pull her top all the way over her head and drop my head down to take a nipple into my mouth.

" _Shit_ , Laura" For someone who doesn't have any need for breath, Carmilla's breathing awfully fast. When I finally release her, she's staring at me with pure hunger, and not the scary kind that's made me stay away from her since I found out her little secret from having her tied up. I wonder if her "payback" works that way as well because I'd be more than happy to let her tie me up.

"Please." I've never heard this girl say please once since I met her. Of course I'm going to push her.

"Hm? Please what Carm?" I start to rub lightly over her soaked underwear.

" _ugh_ _god_ , Laura…"

" No really, I don't know what you mean." I smile innocently down at her.

"Fuck you Laura, you know what I waaa- Oh _god"_ I move my mouth over her neck and start sucking lightly just below her ear. I put slightly more pressure on her clit through her underwear, still no where near enough to get her anywhere. _I can't believe I'm doing this to my badass vampire roommate ohmygod._

"You want me to stop? Is that what you mean?" I slow my movements as a threat.

"NO! No! No god please don't stop Laura just-"

"Just?..." I dip in slightly under black lace to run two fingers gently through her wet folds.

"FuckmeLaura!" She said in one breath.

"What was that?"

"Fuck me! Make me scream Laura, god just let me come!" I feel myself throb hearing her say those things. I move between her legs and start to fuck her. I watch as her eyes roll back into her head.

"Ughh Laura harder"

I push deeper and deeper with each thrust and pick up speed. Soon my bed was shaking back and forth. As a vampire, Carmilla can take a lot more than I can, so I don't hold back. I feel her legs begin to tense up at my shoulders and her walls tighten around my fingers. I flick my tongue over her clit over and over again.

"OH MY GOD _LAURA_ " Carmilla's walls contract as she's pushed over the edge. I watch as she arches her back and lets out, what sounds like my name over and over, with a few mangled swear words. I watch her breathing slowly return to a quiet pant.

"Don't get too comfy, cupcake," with superhuman speed, she pulls me up to straddle her shoulders and places two hands on my ass.

"I promised we'd be even."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here I am, straddling my annoying-as-hell roommate's shoulders while she smirks up at me. She runs her hands up to the zipper on my jeans and tugs down.

"Everything. Off."

I'm ridiculously turned on by her commanding voice and quickly (and rather awkwardly) shuffle out of my jeans and shirt and reclaim my position below her neck.

Her eyes darken again and her smirk widens. What is she planning? Okay Hollis, Cool it. She'll tease you for months if you get wound up too- _holy shit._

Carmilla slowly starts nipping at my thighs, holding my ass up for easy access…

" _Carm_ this isn't fair..."

"Problem, cutie?"

Is she trying to make me admit that I want her? As if I'd let that happen. As if I don't already suffer the teasing she throws at me regularly. I stay silent.

Her tongue darts out as she nears the place I really want her to be and a tiny moan escapes my lips. This brings a whole knew meaning to Danny's remarks of "Carmilla wants to eat you, Laura." I can feel her breath on my clit now through my panties and I'm pretty sure she must know how much I want her. But, as though reading my mind she speaks again,

"Do you want me to _fuck_ you, Laura?"

I feel every word vibrate through my core from where her mouth is and heat immediately pools there.

"Yes."

I practically whisper it.

"What was that, Cutie?"

Just when I think it can't get any hotter in here and I can't get any wetter, a finger circles my clit, so lightly I almost feel I'm imagining it, through my underwear and my mouth betrays me.

"Oh _god_ Carmilla please just _fuck_ me already."

She _**blushes.**_ To my horror, her shocked face turned once again into a smirk as she hooks her fingers under my thighs and pushes me off.

"Well I can't."

" _ **WHAT? WHY?"**_

"You didn't take of everything off like I asked." She says, nonchalantly looking away from me with a bored expression.

" _ **THAT'S NOT FAIR."**_

"All's fair in love and war, cupcake."

 _ **"**_ _ **AND WHICH IS THIS?"**_

"You want me to _**love**_ you now, sweetheart?"

 _ **"**_ _ **THAT'S NOT WHAT I-"**_ and something in me snaps. I strip from my remaining clothes and straddle her shoulders once more.

"You _will_ fuck me right now Carmilla Karnstein. Because I can, _and will_ , get off right in front of your eyes again."

That shuts her up and, I kid you not, I hear her squeal. Well well well, I think someone has a few secrets I can use against them. Without hesitation, Carmilla pulls me onto her face and I immediately grind down slightly at the feeling of her tongue sliding across my clit and let out the filthiest moan I've ever made which she responds too by moaning into me, sending vibrations everywhere and causing me to buck my hips.

"Oh god Carmilla please don't stop!" I all but whimper.

My thighs start to shake and she has to hold me up because I know I'm so close. Just as I'm about to fall over the edge she uses her hands to encourage me to rock against her mouth and I suddenly remember that Carmilla doesn't need to breathe. I fuck her mouth as hard as I can and Carmilla practically screams into me. What finally pushes me over is the realisation that Carm has been touching herself and she cums with me.

We have a...well a fun night. The uhm _actvities_ repeat a few times leaving us exhausted. We lie there, naked and tangled in each other for what feels like hours when she finally speaks.

"Remember what you said...about the 'love and war' thing…"

She sounds so vulnerable and she's mumbling.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Would it be so bad if…" She trails off.

"If what, Carm?" I can hear my heartbeat thudding in my ears.

She mumbles unintelligibly this time and blushes hard.

"I can't understand you."

"If I told you I think I've been in love with your dorky ass for months…?" I'm stunned into silence.

"Why didn't you say something, Carm?"

"I didn't want to scare you off and you know, we have only known each other a short time and you're always dorking it up over there looking cute as hell and it's infuriating and I thought you and xena were dating or at least had a thing so I felt it wasnt my place to-"

I kiss her. Really, truly and honestly kiss her. She was starting to sound like me, I giggled into the kiss and she did too, probably realising the same thing. I pulled away.

"Wait, Carmilla, I'm scared I'll never live up to centuries worth of sweethearts, and lost loves. What about Ell, I can never compare to her and-"

"Laura," she began

"I have been in love with no one and never shall," she whispered,

"unless it should be with you."

**Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
